Reporting
by Nana-chan97
Summary: After a week away from Skyhold, the Inquisitor is tired and in dire need of a bath – but before that, she must report to her Commander. He seems to be more concerned with her than what she has to say, though. Cullen/Inquisitor. Pointless fluff.


**Summary:** A week away from Skyhold, the Inquisitor is tired and in dire need of a bath – but before that, she must report to her Commander. He seems to be more concerned with her than what she has to say, though. Cullen/Inquisitor. Pointless fluff.

A/N: Just a short little ball of fluff that I wrote last year while I was playing Dragon Age: Inquisition. Completely pointless, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age belongs to Bioware~

* * *

The sun was just passing its peak over the mountains when Skyhold came into view. It lightened the hearts of the small company that Evelyn had taken with her to see the imposing fortress they had made their home rise before them, and they travelled with more fervour – backs straightening, eyes no longer drooping half shut. Even the horses' drag of the hooves quickened into a light trot.

The journey back to their centre of operations was a long and tiring one, and Evelyn was as relieved as the rest of her companions to be back. Though they'd only been gone a week this time – a far cry from the habitual month of absence – she was eager to return, take a proper bath, move around without some refugee stopping her at every few steps seeking aid. Evelyn found great peace in helping those caught in the middle of the war between Templars and Mages, but no one can deny that it was exhausting – physically, and emotionally. For truth be told, Evelyn couldn't help everyone.

Her eyes squeezed shut, lips pursing together. It was hard to walk away from the Hinterlands knowing how many lives were still in shambles. All the wives recently widowed with nowhere to go, all the starving children, all the grieving loved ones left behind. The animal skins intended for crafting armour back at Skyhold that she had ordered be left behind for them to use as best they could seemed a meagre compensation for what the world had done to them.

She took a breath and straightened her shoulders. She hadn't saved the world yet that week, but at least a handful of refugees would be warm in the difficult months to come.

Evelyn forced her thoughts elsewhere when she heard the call of a soldier announcing the Inquisitor's return, and the gates that towered high over most of Skyhold's buildings swung open to allow them entry. There was already a group of people waiting for them, ready to relieve them of their burdens and escort their horses back to the stables. Out of habit, Evelyn's gaze flicked to the tower to her right, eyes searching the dark windows. She imagined movement in the shadows, and pictured Commander Cullen observing her return from inside.

She averted her eyes before the silly fantasy could make her insides flutter. Cullen was a busy man; he had no time for such frivolous gestures, even if…

Her head lowered. The unruly shoulder-length hair she often fought to keep out of her face fell forward – useful, for a change, to hide burn in her cheeks. She couldn't keep the small smile from her face at the memory of when she had last seen him, though. Alone atop the battlements, both shy and unsure, dancing in circles around each other before he trapped her between his arms against the railing and _finally_ –

"Inquisitor," the voice snapped her out of her daydream. She glanced up to find Josephine among her welcoming party. She smiled at her ambassador. "Welcome back to Skyhold, Inquisitor," she said. "I trust your travels were safe?"

"Yes, all is well," Evelyn said. She winced a little and shifted her weight. "We can do with more comfortable saddles if we are to travel so far on horseback, though."

Josephine bowed her head and scribbled something onto the stack of papers she always carried with her. "I'll see to it that it is done."

"Oh, it's not that big of a problem," Evelyn protested. She hesitated, thinking about the handful of children trying to split her share of rations amongst themselves just a few nights before. "I think, see that we pack extra food next time instead."

Josephine nodded and continued to scribble.

"I would like a nice and hot bath run for me, though," she said. The grime and dirt felt heavy on her face. She grimaced. Yes, a hot bath as apposed to the cold splashing of lake water on her face and under her arms like some forest-dwelling sprite seemed like heaven. "With smelling salts! If we have any," she added.

"I will have someone take care of it." Josephine grinned at her. "But, before that, Commander Cullen requests you go see him immediately. He wants a detailed report of your trip."

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat and tried not to sound too eager. "Then I suppose the bath can wait."

The smile on Josephine's face widened into what could pass for a smirk before a hand came up to cover it. Evelyn frowned a little. Was there something funny about what she said?

Before she could start to ask, Josephine said, "Yes, that is best. I shall leave you to it, then." She inclined her head a little, murmuring a departing "Inquisitor," before turning to head back to her office.

Evelyn turned in the opposite direction, headed for the stairs that led to the very tower she had eyed moments ago. She waved at Cassandra as she passed her, and took the stairs two at a time. She barely had time to knock on the door to her commander's office before it flew open and Cullen pulled her inside. He wasted no time in closing the door behind them and encircling her in his arms.

"Welcome back, my lady," he said into her hair. Her skin burned right through the leather of her armour where he held her. She couldn't help but smile, hands reaching to tangle in his soft curls.

"Did you miss me?"

He pressed his body flush against hers and nuzzled her ear. "Is that really something you have to ask?"

Evelyn giggled. Giggled, like a young maiden! By the Maker, what was this man doing to her?

"I suppose not," she said.

Cullen kissed her, the hand on the small of her back pulling her ever closer against him. She let their lips melt together in a rhythm that was quickly becoming as familiar as breathing, before pulling back enough so that she could speak.

"I'm here to report news from the Hinterlands, Commander," she murmured. It didn't escape her how gentle the voice with which she spoke was in comparison to the stoic words she had used.

He hummed. "It can wait."

She leaned back to frown at him. He gazed down at her through half-lidded eyes, face relaxed and open. Was this the same Commander that might as well have taken his work as a bride for how loyally tended to it? After a few seconds of her watching him, he quirked a smile at her.

"What?" he asked.

She ignored his question in favour of asking, voice high with surprise, "Can it? Josephine said you wanted a report immediately."

The scar that marred his upper lip pulled up in a lopsided grin. The expression softened his features, crinkling his hazel eyes in a way that stole her breath. She let herself be dazed for a moment before seeing the glint of mischief in his eyes, and suddenly the smirk Josephine had hidden behind her hand made worlds more sense.

"Oh," she said. "You just wanted to get me here."

"I have to admit, that's part of the reason," he murmured. A hand gripped the back of her neck to pull her closer once more, whispering, "But the report is not that important," before their lips met again.

Evelyn struggled against him a little, trying to stay focused. She may have been back from her mission, but the day was not yet over. When she managed to free her lips, she knew it was by his mercy alone.

"Cullen," she started. He hummed in acknowledgement and brushed his lips over hers again. He didn't stop as she spoke. "It is" – kiss – "sort of" – kiss – "important."

Instead of bothering to answer, he moved to kiss her once more, but she caught the movement by pressing her fingers against his lips. She studied his face for a moment, a smile pulling at her lips at the expression on his face. He seemed so . . . relaxed? Or was it happy?

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, but her voice held more wonder at the lightness in his eyes than it did confusion for his behaviour.

"You've been gone all week," he said. "Am I not allowed to enjoy the embrace of my love after missing her for so long?"

The endearing name he used for her awoke something that fluttered in the pit of her stomach. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep her focused Herald of Andraste demeaner from melting into something more akin to the normal woman in love that she was.

"I've been gone for much longer than a week before," she pointed out. "And the day is still young; we'll have plenty of time to reunite properly later. For now, we have things to do." Her words were final, but she leaned in until the tip of her nose brushed over his to soften the business in her voice.

Cullen sighed in defeat, but his eyes didn't lose their sparkle. "Very well." He disentangled himself from her embrace and walked around her, pausing to lean in and murmur "Report, Inquisitor," over her shoulder. His breath breezed over her ear. She shivered, both at the low and husky tone that he had used, and the absence of his body heat. She was relieved that he was too busy rummaging through the papers scattered over his desk to take note of her stunned silence.

The tingles were just leaving the tips of her fingers when he glanced up expectantly, pen poised over a blank page. She forced her voice to work in order to recount the events of their latest excursion to the Hinterlands. When she was finished, he scribbled down the last of his notes before looking up at her.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," he said. "That will be all; I'm sure you have other things to attend to." She smiled, and was about to leave when his expression softened, and his voice lowered out of its professional tone. "I'll be seeing you tonight."

She started, face blazing at the implications loaded in his words. They had been intimate before she left, and she had been no virgin before they did. So why, oh why was her heart thundering so at that look in his eyes?

She ducked her head and nodded, throat suddenly too dry to speak. She peeked up from under her bangs to give him a parting smile that felt much too sheepish before hurrying outside where the air wasn't so thick that she couldn't breathe – but not without catching the glint of humour in his eyes.

Maker, but this man would be the death of her.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! It's my first DA story, so I hope it was at least enjoyable and not too out of character.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review telling me how I can improve on your way out~


End file.
